Solid state imaging devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, may possess defects, which are introduced during the manufacturing process. The defects may include imaging sites that are non-functioning (dead pixels), imaging sites that are always at full strength (ringing pixels) or imaging sites that transfer only a percentage of a total signal (suppressed pixels).